disneyjessiefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaylee Kidnaps Bertram!
"Kaylee Kidnaps Bertram!" is the episode of the season 3 of JESSIE. Story Lisa Morris's sister, Kaylee Morris and Kaylee's dog, Sandy, starts living in the Ross penthouse. Kaylee and Sandy moved from Agatha's place because she said that she misses her sister which she was lying. Kaylee and Sandy packed all her stuff, said "Goodbye" to Agatha, rode away in a bus, and went to the Ross Penthouse. When Lisa got to the Ross Penthouse and Jessie asked Kaylee who she is, Kaylee said that her parents didn't want her anymore so she wanted to live in the Ross Penthouse, and Jessie accepted her. Jessie is busy telling Emma to do her homework, but Emma didn't wanted to do homework because she wanted to hang out with her friends, so it took hours for Emma to do her homework. When Jessie was busy telling Emma to do her homework, Lisa told Jessie that Kaylee is evil, but Jessie said "Lisa, let me talk to Emma, then I'll talk to you!". Kaylee is pranking Zuri, Ravi, Luke, and Emma while Lisa is trying tell Jessie that Kaylee is evil. On 8:00 pm, the kids went to sleep. On 9:00 am, Kaylee grabbed Bertram with her rope. Kaylee put Bertram in the Ross family attic. Bertram was bound and gagged. Bertram was screaming, but no one heard him. On 8:00 am, Jessie and the kids woke up and ate breakfast. After when the kids ate breakfast, Jessie was looking for Bertram because she thought he didn't woke up. On 9:00 am, Jessie went to Bertram's room, but he wasn't there. Jessie was worrying because if Morgan and Christina finds out that Bertram is missing, they might fire her. Jessie called 911 immediatly! When the police went to the house, Jessie told them how old is Bertram, Jessie told them that he is 50, and the police laughed a her because Bertram is too old. After that, Jessie and the kids went to Central park, the kids were playing while Jessie puts poster everywhere. SCRIPT Scene 1 (Lisa Zuri are chatting in Central Park when Ravi runs over) Ravi-Guess what? I think Mr. Kipling just made some friends! When the little kids by the pond saw him, they ran screaming to their mommies that they wanted Mr. Kilpings number! Lisa-...Cool! But, first of all...I don't think Mr. Kipling has a number....or a phone...or disposable thumbs. Ravi-Hey! You don't need disposable thumbs to text! Zuri-And, I don't think you get why the kids were running to their mommies. Ravi-Well, what else could they be screaming about? Lisa(pats him on the back and starts walking him from left to right shot)-Those little kids were scared. But I wouldn't have been. I'm 10 years old, that means I'm mature. Ravi-Really? So when Luke calls me a "scaredy-cat" it is a lie because I am 11? Lisa-Uh....ya, anyway my point is I'm not scared of anything. (A random girl, Kaylee, runs over and taps Lisa on the back) Kaylee-Hi, Lisa! Great news! I'm visiting you for a week and we can hang out! (Lisa turns around and screams) Lisa-Evil! EVIL! (she runs away) Ravi-Aww. Does this mean I'm still a scaredy-cat? THEME SONG Scene 2 Cast *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle *Isabella Palmieri as Katie March *Jessie Parks as Mackenzie Willows *Breanna Keller as Lisa Morris *Kaitlyn Keller as Kaylee Morris *Claire Engler as Skyler Jones Category:Episodes Category:Season 3